Blazing Dragons Virtual Season Episode 4 - Sir Agraflame
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: When Sir Agraflame - brother of the late Sir Gasflame and cousin of Sir Blaze - arrives at Camelhot and pledges his loyalty to King Allfire and the Knights of the Square Table, he is welcomed with open arms. Only Sir Galahot is suspicious; he knows Sir Agraflame of old and remembers his untrustworthy nature.
1. Chapter 1

Sir Loungelot popped a grape into his mouth, ate it, and reached for another. His fingers closed around the bare stalk of the bunch he had just devoured. He scowled.

'Flicker!' he called.

'Coming, Sir Loungelot,' Flicker's voice wafted in from the next room. 'I'm just rubbing the last coat of polish off your gorget.'

'Drat that lazy squire,' Loungelot muttered to himself. 'He's never around when I need him.'

Five seconds later, Flicker entered the room, looking quite exhausted.

'Ah, Flicker,' said Sir Loungelot, 'there you are.'

'Yes, Milord,' said Flicker. 'Your armour's all polished and your tabards are clean and perfumed, and I've laid out a selection of hair gels for you. I've also given you a fresh set of bedding and I've swept up all your old toenail clippings.'

'Took you long enough, didn't it?' said Loungelot. 'And why have you taken it upon yourself to lay out a selection of hair gels?'

'I thought you'd be needing them, Milord,' said Flicker. 'Aren't you planning to see Queen Griddle before she leaves to visit the Queen Mother, and then wave her off?'

'Queen Griddle, leaving Camelhot today?' said Loungelot. 'Are you sure about that, Flicker?'

'Completely sure, Milord. And, if you recall, I did remind you yesterday afternoon that this was the morning of Queen Griddle's departure. I reminded you twice, in fact… and four times during the evening… and once already this morning.'

'Well, your reminders obviously weren't very clear, because I've forgotten all about them. Where did you say she was going?'

'To visit the Queen Mother,' said Flicker. 'Well, technically, I suppose Queen Griddle's mother isn't really the Queen Mother, because she's never been the Queen, but seeing as King Allfire doesn't have a mother - well, not one that any of us knows about, anyway - it seems both harmless and convenient to call her the Queen Mother.'

'Do stop talking nonsense, Flicker,' said Loungelot, 'and tell me exactly when Griddle's due to leave.'

'Well, er… about now, I think,' said Flicker.

'What?' Loungelot bellowed, jumping to his feet. 'Blazing dragons, if I'm not there to kiss her feet and tell her that her absence is going to be horrendous torture for me, my position as royal toadie will be in extreme jeopardy!'

He rushed to the window and looked down into the courtyard; a strangled gasp emerged from his throat.

'She's just about to leave!' Loungelot declared. 'Raging plague, Flicker, it really is too bad of you not to've reminded me about this!'

'I know, Milord,' said Flicker. 'I feel dreadfully ashamed.'

Loungelot moved more quickly than Flicker would have believed possible. He dashed into his bedchamber and emerged a few seconds later with immaculately gelled hair, and wearing a clean tabard. Not pausing for a moment, Loungelot ran to the window and hurled himself through it.

'Oh dear,' said Flicker, 'I hope he doesn't hurt himself.'

Flicker ran to the window and peered out. Sir Loungelot had spread his wings and was gliding down towards the courtyard. The royal coach was standing in front of the drawbridge, but it was obviously not quite ready to leave - Princess Flame and Sir Blaze were talking to Queen Griddle through the open door. Having appraised the scene, Flicker withdrew from the window.

* * *

'Toodle-oo then, Mumsey,' said Sir Blaze. 'Tell Granny I'll be along to see her sometime next week - I'll bring those gorgeous new bed socks I've been knitting for her.'

'I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear it, dear,' said Queen Griddle. 'Well, I suppose I'd better go now, seeing as no one else can apparently be bothered to come and see me off. Goodbye then, Blaze… Flame.'

'I hope you have a pleasant trip, Stepmother,' said Flame. 'Shall I finish stuffing George's trousers and shirt whilst you're away?'

'Yes, my dear,' said Griddle. 'You could sew the socks on too if you like, then he'll be all ready for Thursday, won't he?'

'Yes, Stepmother,' said Flame.

'I'll see you in two or three days, then,' said Griddle. 'Driver…'

But before Queen Griddle could give her orders, Sir Loungelot clattered to the ground in front of the open coach door and executed a slightly wobbly bow.

'Oh,' said Queen Griddle, 'there you are, Loungelot.'

'Milady,' said Loungelot, taking her hand and kissing it. 'I could not let you leave without assuring you that Camelhot will be a dark and desolate place until you return from your journey, and that I - your champion - shall not rest in my mind until I know that you are safely back where you belong.'

'Oh, Loungelot,' Queen Griddle sighed, 'you always know just what to say to a lady.'

'I don't know what's oilier,' Flame whispered to Blaze, 'his sycophantic talk or his hair.'

'My money's on the hair,' said Blaze. 'Look, it's already going crusty in the sun.'

As Flame and Blaze sniggered together, Sir Loungelot closed the door of the royal carriage.

'Forward, coachman!' he declared. 'But make sure that no mishap befalls our beloved Queen Griddle while she is away from Camelhot, or you will answer to Sir Loungelot, noblest Knight of the Square Table!'

As the coach pulled away, Loungelot waved furiously and blew kisses. Flame scowled at him.

'Sir Loungelot,' she said, 'you really do take the art of brown-nosing to a whole new level.'

'Thank you, Your Highness,' said Sir Loungelot, not sounding entirely sincere.

'Loungey, we'd better get to the meeting,' said Sir Blaze. 'I told King Allfire I'd be there as soon as I'd waved Mumsey off; he told me not to dilly-dally because he has something very important to tell us.'

'There's a Square Table meeting this morning?' said Sir Loungelot. 'Raging plague, why didn't anyone tell me?'

'Someone did tell you,' said Sir Blaze. 'I heard Flicker reminding you about it twice yesterday evening.'

'All right, all right!' Sir Loungelot snapped. 'Let's just go and find out what the King wants, shall we?'

* * *

When Loungelot and Blaze reached the Square Table, they were surprised to see an unfamiliar dragon sitting next to King Allfire. Sir Burnevere and Sir Hotbreath were also present.

'Yes, I remember that day well, although it was many years ago,' King Allfire was saying to the stranger, 'long before I married Queen Griddle. I recall that I knighted you first, and then your younger brother, Sir Gasflame, who of course was with us here at Camelhot for many years, until that unfortunate incident with the giant pig.'

'Yes, Your Majesty,' said the stranger. 'Gasflame always did have an unfortunate tendency to let barnyard animals get the better of him.'

'Sir Gasflame?' said Sir Blaze, alerting everyone to his and Loungelot's presence. 'He was my cousin!'

'Ah, if it isn't little Blaze!' said the stranger, beaming. 'I'm your cousin too - Sir Agraflame! Oh, I'm sure you don't remember me - you were barely more than a hatchling when I last saw you, fluttering around your little nursery and telling your nanny that she had to buy new scatter cushions because they clashed with the curtains. Ah yes, I remember it as though it were yesterday.'

'Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze - I'm glad you're here,' said King Allfire. 'Now all we need is for Sir Galahot to put in an appearance, and I can tell you all the exciting news.'

'I believe Sir Galahot is on his way, sire,' said Sir Hotbreath. 'I looked in on him as I walked past his room; he was just getting out of the bath.'

'Ah, then I shall forgive him for his lateness,' said King Allfire, 'for does not my Code of Chivalry stipulate, "A dragon knight must always keep himself spick and span"?'

Sir Loungelot and Sir Blaze took their seats at the Square Table. Sir Blaze fixed Sir Agraflame with a searching expression.

'You're Gasflame's brother, are you?' he said.

'Yes, I am,' said Sir Agraflame.

'I don't recall him ever mentioning you,' said Sir Blaze. 'He used to talk about his younger brother, Charash… but never an older brother.'

'Ah yes, dear little Charash,' said Sir Agraflame. 'Well, I hardly know him, I'm ashamed to admit - I had left home by the time he hatched.'

'I can assure you, Sir Blaze, that Sir Agraflame is indeed your cousin,' said King Allfire. 'I remember him coming here with Sir Gasflame - brothers in arms, they were, and so proud to be knighted at the same time.'

At that moment, Sir Galahot entered the room.

'Sorry I'm so late, Your Majesty,' he said. 'I slipped on the soap as I was getting out of the bath and… Egad, look out, sirs! Quickly, defend yourselves!'

Everyone gasped in surprise as Sir Galahot drew his sword. King Allfire frowned.

'Sir Galahot, please control yourself,' said King Allfire. 'You know full well that swordplay is not permitted in the chamber of the Square Table.'

'Sire, I fear we must make an exception in this case!' said Sir Galahot. 'You are in the presence of a liar, a scoundrel, a blackguard, a cad, and the lowest form of vermin known to dragon-kind!'

'Oh aye?' said Sir Burnevere. 'Pray tell, Galahot - which of us is which?'

'All of them are the same person, sir!' said Sir Galahot. 'Him - Sir Agraflame!'

The knights exchanged bemused looks.

'Sir Galahot, please take your seat,' said King Allfire. 'We'll listen to what you have to say presently - and we shall do so calmly and with decorum, as the Code of the Square Table dictates - but first, Sir Agraflame will be heard.'

* * *

'My dear brother, Sir Gasflame, implored me to stay here at Camelhot with him and serve at the Square Table, but I had a severe case of itchy feet,' Sir Agraflame told King Allfire and the knights. 'I felt that I had to answer the call of adventure… that's why I left.'

'Yes, and I know what you did next, sir!' said Sir Galahot, slamming his fist onto the Square Table. 'I was there, don't forget. You enslaved an entire village of human serfs, you abused and exploited them for several years, and then when they finally tried to stand up to you, you killed their druid right there in the village square, in front of them all!'

A collective gasp went up around the Square Table.

'You actually saw Sir Agraflame committing this foul deed, Sir Galahot?' asked King Allfire.

'Well… no, Your Majesty,' said Sir Galahot. 'He employed a group of thugs to do his dirty work for him - destitute mercenaries who could find no other employment. But I put a stop to them, didn't I, Sir Agraflame? I dealt with your hired butchers, and then I came here to Camelhot to serve at the Square Table, so I could do my part to rid the land of evildoers like you!'

'I'm so glad that you did put a stop to them, Sir Galahot,' said Sir Agraflame. 'My former employees had gone renegade. They were all far beyond my reach by then - I could no longer control them!'

'Even if that is so, sir,' said Sir Galahot, 'you cannot truly mean to sit there and tell me that you were entirely blameless in the matter.'

'Yes… I admit that I have sometimes strayed from the path of chivalry; I have allowed myself to do things of which I am far from proud,' said Sir Agraflame. 'But that is why I am here now - to make amends. I am ready to pledge my loyalty to King Allfire and the Knights of the Square Table, just as I should have done in the first place, and to fight for truth, justice and chivalry alongside the rest of you… if you'll have me, that is.'

'Well, Sir Agraflame,' said King Allfire, 'thank you for being honest with us.'

'"Honest",' Sir Galahot muttered sceptically.

'If you would be so good as to wait in the vestibule,' Allfire continued, 'we shall consider our decision.'

'Of course, Your Majesty,' said Sir Agraflame. 'Whatever you decide, I thank you most sincerely for allowing me the chance to sit at your Square Table and present my case.'

Sir Agraflame rose to his feet, bowed to King Allfire, and left the room.

'Well, Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot, 'this is the exciting news you wanted to share with us, is it?'

'Yes, Sir Loungelot,' said King Allfire. 'Sir Agraflame has pledged his services and his loyalty to us; shall we overlook his slight misdemeanours - which, let us not forget, are entirely self-confessed - and accept him into our midst?'

'"Slight misdemeanours"!' thundered Sir Galahot, rising to his feet. 'Forgive me for speaking out of turn, Your Majesty, but Sir Agraflame's heart is as black and rotten as the heart of Satan himself!'

'That'll be a "nay" vote, then,' said Sir Loungelot.

'Yes, so it seems… and what say the rest of you?' asked King Allfire.

'I say we should give Sir Agraflame a chance,' said Sir Hotbreath. 'Let him stay for a while, and see how things work out. Even if he was once as bad as Sir Galahot asserts, does not the Code of Chivalry say, "A dragon knight will always give a quiche a second chance"?'

'Well said, Sir Hotbreath,' said King Allfire. 'Sir Burnevere, what about you?'

'Aye, we must give the fellow a chance,' said Sir Burnevere. 'How could we call ourselves noble Knights of the Square Table if we just turned him out into the cold without giving him an opportunity to prove himself?'

'He _will_ prove himself,' said Sir Galahot. 'He'll prove himself our enemy, you mark my words!'

'Thank you, Sir Galahot - I think we're all well aware of your feelings on the matter,' said King Allfire. 'Loungelot - are you a "yay" or a "nay"?'

'I am a "yay", Your Majesty,' said Sir Loungelot. 'I'm sure Sir Galahot is jumping to conclusions.'

Sir Galahot shot Sir Loungelot a furious look.

'Very well, then,' said King Allfire. 'Your thoughts, Sir Blaze?'

'If he and Sir Gasflame were so close, why didn't Gasflame ever mention him to me, even in passing?' said Sir Blaze. 'Oh dear, if only Mumsey were here; she'd be able to corroborate Sir Galahot's concerns… or not corroborate them, as the case may be. Sir Agraflame is her nephew, after all - she must know something about him.'

'Is that a "nay", Sir Blaze?' asked King Allfire.

'No, Your Majesty,' said Sir Blaze. 'I think it's an abstention… yes, I'm sure that's what it is. I have no real reason to doubt this newfound cousin of mine, but I can't help wondering why Sir Gasflame never spoke of him. We were quite close, Gasflame and I. We used to talk, sometimes. We used to practise our jousting together… oh, he did turn out a treat in a leather tabard and a shiny helmet…'

'Very well, then - the "yays" have it,' said King Allfire. 'Sir Agraflame stays, at least for now. Yes, a trial period of one month would be in order, I think. I'll go and tell him the good news. This meeting is over - good morning, gentlemen.'

* * *

Sir Blaze snipped off a piece of hedge with his sheers and then stood back to appraise his work.

'Cousin,' came a voice from behind him, 'may I help you with your gardening?'

'I am not gardening,' said Sir Blaze, as Sir Agraflame came to stand next to him. 'I am trimming this bush into the shape of a flamingo.'

'Ah, you do topiary!' said Sir Agraflame. 'How wonderful.'

'Wonderful?' said Sir Blaze. 'That's not what the other knights think.'

'Well, I do,' said Sir Agraflame. 'How well I remember dear Uncle Herman trimming his hedges into such interesting shapes while I watched, spellbound. And then the two of us would fly up and view the masterpiece from above, and I'd try to guess what it was supposed to be.'

'Yes, I used to do that with him too,' said Sir Blaze. 'I was very young at the time, of course, but it's one of my strongest memories of him.'

'You're very like your father, Blaze,' said Sir Agraflame. 'You look like him, of course, but I can tell - even though we've only just met properly - that you have the same good heart. How old were you when he disappeared?'

'About six,' said Sir Blaze. 'I'm not sure exactly; Mumsey doesn't like to talk about it, you see.'

'Well, if you ever do want to talk about Uncle Herman, you can always talk to me,' said Sir Agraflame. 'I'll tell you some stories about him if you like - stories that my father told me about when the two of them were young boys.'

'Oh, would you really?' said Sir Blaze. 'That would be wonderful, Agraflame!'

'I'll tell you a couple now, shall I?' said Sir Agraflame.

'Well, I don't know,' said Sir Blaze. 'I should gather up and incinerate all these hedge clippings, really - one thing I do remember my father teaching me is the importance of tidying up after oneself.'

'I tell you what,' said Sir Agraflame, 'I'll help you with the hedge clippings and we can talk while we work. Maybe you have some family stories to tell me as well - something about my dear brother Sir Gasflame, perhaps.'

'Oh yes, what an excellent idea!' said Sir Blaze.

* * *

'I'm telling you, Hotbreath, we can't play tennis without an umpire!' said Sir Burnevere.

'Surely there's no real need for one,' said Sir Hotbreath. 'If you hit the ball out, I'll call it, and if I hit the ball out…'

'Och, no, you're not getting me like that again!' said Sir Burnevere. 'Every time I pull off a brilliant shot, you call it out! And I absolutely refuse to play until we've found some netting to drape over that piece of string, otherwise you'll insist that all my best shots went _under_ the net!'

'Can I be of assistance, gentlemen?'

Sir Burnevere and Sir Hotbreath looked up to see Sir Agraflame approaching them, carrying a roll of netting under one arm. Quickly but skilfully, he draped the netting over the piece of string and secured it to the turf below with wooden pegs.

'That's a mighty fine net, Sir Agraflame,' said Sir Burnevere. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure,' said Sir Agraflame.

'Would you like to umpire our match, Sir Agraflame?' asked Sir Hotbreath.

'Och, Hotbreath, don't be absurd,' said Sir Burnevere. 'I'm sure Sir Agraflame wants to unpack and settle in.'

'Well, you're the one who said we needed an umpire!' said Sir Hotbreath.

'Gentlemen, I would be delighted to umpire your tennis match,' said Sir Agraflame. 'Best of five sets, is it?'

'No, just three,' said Sir Hotbreath. 'We couldn't ask you to give up your entire afternoon, Sir Agraflame.'

'You didn't ask me, but I'm telling you that I'd like to,' said Sir Agraflame. 'Come on, let's go for best of five; make a real contest out of it!'

'Well, if you're sure,' said Sir Burnevere, 'then I'm game.'

'Yes, me too,' said Sir Hotbreath. 'Thank you, Agraflame.'

'My pleasure,' said Sir Agraflame. 'I'll toss this coin to see who serves first. Sir Burnevere, you call.'

The sound of tennis ball on tennis racquet soon filled the garden.

* * *

Sir Galahot peered over the banisters and surveyed the scene below. Sir Agraflame was being shown into his new quarters by Cinder and Clinker, who were struggling under the weight of all his belongings.

'That's right, sir,' Sir Galahot whispered. 'Make yourself at home… but I'll be watching you, every step of the way towards your inevitable treachery.'

'Good evening, Sir Galahot.'

Galahot started visibly and looked up. Flicker was standing at the top of the staircase. Moving quickly but silently, Galahot grabbed Flicker by the arm and pulled him down next to him.

'For goodness' sake, stay out of sight!' Sir Galahot hissed. 'I don't want him to know I'm here.'

'You mean Sir Agraflame?' asked Flicker.

'Of course!' snapped Sir Galahot. 'I'm hardly going to start spying on Cinder and Clinker all of a sudden, am I?'

'Sir Loungelot told me all about the Square Table meeting this morning,' said Flicker. 'Forgive me for speaking so frankly, Sir Galahot, but do you really think it was wrong of King Allfire to give Sir Agraflame a chance to prove himself?'

Sir Galahot withdrew his gaze from the scene downstairs and fixed it instead on Flicker.

'Your name is Flicker, isn't it?' said Sir Galahot.

'Yes, Milord.'

'Do you speak to Sir Loungelot with such frankness and impunity?'

'Sometimes, Milord… if I feel the occasion calls for it.'

'As it happens, Flicker, I have changed my mind since this morning's meeting,' said Sir Galahot, turning his attention back to Sir Agraflame. 'I think it was entirely right of the others to say that we should give Sir Agraflame a chance… but I also think that we shouldn't be surprised when he abuses that chance and betrays us!'

'Do you really intend to spy on him until he does just that?' asked Flicker.

'Seeing as no one seems to believe me about how evil Agraflame is, I've got no other choice,' said Sir Galahot.

'I believe you,' said Flicker.

'You do?'

'Yes… I mean, I still think it's possible that he's trying to turn over a new leaf, but I also believe that he really was once as evil as you say… and possibly he still is. And I think that monitoring the situation closely is the right thing to do.'

'Well… thank you, Flicker,' said Sir Galahot. 'At least someone has faith in me. I feel terrible about calling your wonderful switch-armoury sword a toothpick now.'

'You… you remember that?'

'Certainly I do.'

'Sir Galahot… if you'd like to go down to dinner in the Great Hall, I'll continue keeping an eye on Sir Agraflame's room,' said Flicker. 'I mean, you'd be missed if you weren't at dinner, wouldn't you? But no one will notice if I'm not there.'

'Can I trust you, Flicker, to keep up the vigil - not to wander off or fall asleep?' wondered Sir Galahot. 'Yes, I think I can. Very well, then - I accept your offer. If Sir Agraflame emerges and comes down to dinner himself, follow him at a discreet distance.'

'I'll do that, Milord,' said Flicker.

'Good fellow!' said Sir Galahot, slapping Flicker on the back and knocking the wind out of him. 'I'll see you after dinner, sir!'

* * *

Almost two hours had passed, and Flicker was beginning to feel uncomfortable. Just as he was about to give in and go for a little walk around the landing, he felt someone crouching down next to him.

'What are you doing, Flicker?' Flame's voice whispered.

'Surveillance,' said Flicker.

'Surveillance?' Flame repeated, with a slight laugh.

'I'm watching Sir Agraflame's room,' Flicker elaborated. 'Sir Galahot thinks he's actually evil.'

'Oh, yes,' said Flame. 'Blaze told me about the meeting this morning. Do you think Sir Galahot is right, Flicker?'

'I think he's right to be cautious, Flame,' said Flicker. 'That's why I'm helping him out.'

'Yes, I suppose one can never be too careful,' said Flame. 'Perhaps I should talk to Daddy about this.'

'You probably won't be able to persuade him to go back on his promise to give Sir Agraflame a chance,' said Flicker. 'In any case, he's quite right to do so.'

'Maybe so, but I'm still going to warn him to watch his back,' said Flame. 'I'll see you later, Flicker.'

With that, she squeezed his shoulder and then hurried off. Less than a minute later, her place on the staircase was taken by Sir Galahot.

'Any sign of movement, sir?' he asked.

'No,' said Flicker. 'He's been in there all this time.'

'Very well, then,' said Sir Galahot, 'we continue to play the waiting game.'


	2. Chapter 2

King Allfire was sitting on his bed, looking slightly bemused. Princess Flame was standing over him, looking slightly agitated.

'To be honest, Puff, I'm surprised to hear you talking like this,' said King Allfire. 'Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions about Sir Agraflame? I mean to say, where's your evidence?'

'I don't have any evidence, Daddy,' said Flame. 'All I have is… a feeling.'

'We can't let our lives be governed by feelings,' said King Allfire. 'Not uninformed feelings, certainly.'

'And are your own feelings about Sir Agraflame informed?' asked Flame.

'Well… yes, they are,' said Allfire. 'Dash it all, I did meet the fellow before… and I knighted him!'

'Knighthood does not instil a person with the virtues of a knight,' said Flame. 'It works the other way around… or it should do, anyway. Daddy, you only met Sir Agraflame for a short time, didn't you? You don't know anything about what he's really like… other than what Sir Galahot has told you.'

'Yes, but even if Sir Galahot is right about Sir Agraflame being a bit of a rotter in the past, that doesn't mean he's one now,' said King Allfire. 'I have to give him a chance, Puff; you do see that, don't you? There can be no prejudice of any kind in Camelhot… certainly not against a knight!'

'I know that giving Sir Agraflame a chance is the right thing to do, Daddy - I'm not asking you to find him right now and boot him out into the night,' said Flame. 'I just think you should be careful, that's all.'

'Careful of what?'

'Well… given everything that Sir Galahot said, and taking into account the fact that you don't really know Sir Agraflame yourself - despite your brief meeting more than twenty years ago - I just think you should… well, watch your back, that's all.'

King Allfire sighed, and rested his lower jaw in his hands. He looked up at Flame with a wistful expression on his face.

'You remind me more of your mother with each day that passes, Flame,' he said. 'Worrying for my safety, and telling me all about your worries… forcing me to remember that I can be a little short-sighted sometimes… running off to Dunstable without a moment's thought for the possible consequences. I must confess that I find it hard to see you growing up so quickly… oh, I don't mean that I find it unpleasant or disappointing in any way - quite the opposite, of course - but, well… I don't want to feel that I've lost my little girl… my little Puff. Oh dear, you're so grown up now, perhaps I shouldn't call you that.'

'You can call me that for as long as you like, Daddy,' said Flame. 'And I promise you, you'll never lose your little girl. It's just that… well, you've gained a grown-up daughter as well.'

'Yes… and goodness knows, I do want you to be grown-up, Flame, and ready… when the time comes for you to inherit my throne, I mean.'

'Let's not talk about that now, Daddy - I'm sure there's no need to talk about it for a long time yet. Just promise me that you'll watch out for Sir Agraflame... that you won't make up your mind about him - either way - until he's shown what he's really made of.'

'Very well, Puff,' said King Allfire, 'I promise. Now, you'd better be getting to bed, hadn't you? It's very late, you know.'

'Even grown-up daughters should go to bed when their fathers advise it,' said Flame, kissing him on the cheek. 'Goodnight, Daddy.'

* * *

Flicker and Sir Galahot were both on the verge of nodding off. Flicker's brain was jerked back into full alertness as the door of Sir Agraflame's room creaked open.

'Ooh, Sir Galahot, look!' Flicker whispered. 'He's on the move.'

'It must be past midnight by now,' said Sir Galahot. 'Where's he sneaking off to at this hour?'

'Well,' said Flicker, 'I guess there's only one way to find out, isn't there?'

'Yes, there is,' said Sir Galahot. 'Stealth must be our watch-word, Flicker. Let's go.'

Flicker and Sir Galahot followed Sir Agraflame through the moonlit corridors of Camelhot. They kept a discreet distance behind him, but they never let themselves lose sight of him. Sir Agraflame went down several staircases, finally coming to a halt in one of the upper dungeons. He went into the corner of a particularly dark room, where he came to a halt. Flicker and Sir Galahot peered down at him from a small landing above.

'You're late,' a voice emerged from the darkness.

'Sorry - I fell asleep,' said Sir Agraflame. 'What orders do you have for me?'

'Who's he talking to, sir?' said Sir Galahot.

'I'm not sure… but that voice sounds very familiar,' said Flicker. 'If only we could see more clearly.'

Conveniently, a shaft of moonlight chose that moment to enter the room through a barred window, partly illuminating Sir Agraflame's corner. Flicker and Sir Galahot saw that his companion was short, hunched and transparent - a magical image of an all too familiar figure.

'Merle the Wizard!' Flicker whispered.

'I can see right through her, sir!' said Sir Galahot.

'She's not really here, Milord,' said Flicker. 'This is some kind of magical projection of her image, I'd guess.'

'Yes,' said Sir Galahot. 'Yes, of course…'

'Are you sure the dragons trust you?' asked Merle.

'Yes… well, they've trusted me enough to allow me to spend the night,' said Sir Agraflame, 'and that's all the trust I need, isn't it?'

'Yes… yes, I suppose you're right,' said Merle, casting a suspicious look around the dungeon. 'All right - Geoff and the boys will meet you at the kitchen door at half-past three. Make sure you're there to let them in.'

'Oh, I will be,' said Sir Agraflame.

'Good,' said Merle. 'That leaves you just over three hours to carry out your other task. Make sure you use the time wisely.'

'I shall,' said Sir Agraflame. 'Don't worry - I know exactly what I'm going to do.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' said Merle. 'Don't let us down, dragon… or I'll let _you_ down, you get me?'

'You don't need to threaten me, witch,' said Sir Agraflame. 'I know the terms of our bargain all too well.'

Without saying another word, Merle's image disappeared. Sir Galahot made a sign to Flicker to indicate that they should slip away. Flicker moved his right foot; a small stone went tumbling down the stairs.

'Who's there?' snarled Sir Agraflame, looking towards the staircase.

'We don't want to lose the element of surprise if we can help it!' Galahot hissed to Flicker. 'Quickly, move! Make for the Great Hall… and stay low.'

* * *

In the Great Hall, Sir Agraflame lifted the tablecloths of each of the trestle tables in turn and peered underneath. He then drew back all the curtains and searched behind them. Apparently satisfied that he was alone, he left the room.

Ten seconds later, Flicker and Sir Galahot fluttered down from the chandelier, where they had been half hanging, half hovering.

'All right,' said Sir Galahot, 'he didn't see us. Come on - we mustn't lose him now.'

'What do you think he's planning to do between now and half-past three?' said Flicker.

'I wouldn't like to guess,' said Sir Galahot. 'But he's clearly making some sort of preparations before he lets Count Geoffrey into the castle, and that can't be good, sir!'

'Definitely not,' Flicker agreed. 'Oh… where's he gone?'

'I think he went up that staircase,' said Sir Galahot. 'But I suppose he could've snuck off down here, towards the kitchen.'

'But he's not planning to go there until half-past three, is he?' said Flicker.

'Not that we know of,' said Sir Galahot, 'but we can't be sure.'

'Perhaps we should split up,' said Flicker. 'I'll check the kitchen, shall I?'

'Good idea, sir,' said Sir Galahot. 'If you don't find him in the kitchen, come and join me upstairs. If I don't find him upstairs, I'll come and join you.'

'Yes, Milord,' said Flicker. 'I'll see you in a few minutes, then.'

Galahot clapped Flicker on the shoulder and then made his way upstairs. Flicker crept along to the kitchen, unable to stop himself feeling slightly nervous. He was fairly sure that the room was deserted; he risked picking up a candle from the kitchen table and breathing on it to ignite it.

'Eek!' Flicker could not help but squeak, as a rat ran across his foot; it had probably been disturbed by the light. 'No… no, there's no one here.'

He blew out the candle and replaced it on the table, before retracing his steps and running up the stairs, taking care all the way to be as quick and quiet as he could. He turned a corner at the top of the staircase, and found Sir Galahot peering down a corridor.

'He's not in the kitchen,' Flicker whispered.

'He's here, sir,' Sir Galahot whispered back. 'He's sneaking along this corridor… and he's holding something.'

Flicker peered around Sir Galahot and saw the scene in the moonlit corridor. He gasped in horror.

'Blazing dragons, that's an axe!' said Flicker. 'He must be going to King Allfire's bedchamber - this corridor doesn't lead anywhere else.'

'Knows his way around Camelhot, doesn't he?' said Sir Galahot. 'Clearly someone has given him a lot of inside information about the castle… someone who knows the place very well.'

'Er, Sir Galahot,' said Flicker, 'don't you think we should… well, do something?'

'Hmm,' said Sir Galahot. 'Sir Agraflame is sneaking towards King Allfire's bedroom with an axe in the middle of the night… yes, the evidence seems fairly conclusive to me. Come, Flicker - it is time to stop maintaining the element of surprise, and to start using it.'

* * *

'Stay where you are, Agraflame! We've caught you red-handed!'

Sir Agraflame whirled around and swung his axe blindly in front of him. Flicker and Sir Galahot drew to a halt a short distance away.

'I knew you would betray us, sir!' Sir Galahot snarled.

'A shame none of your friends agreed with you, isn't it?' Sir Agraflame replied. 'I won't let you stop me, Galahot - there's far too much at stake.'

Sir Galahot whipped out his sword and deflected Sir Agraflame's swinging axe. Thinking quickly, Flicker dived for a nearby curtain and ripped off a large section of the material. As Sir Galahot stepped forward and thrust his sword at Sir Agraflame, Flicker ducked underneath the weapon and bound Agraflame's wrists with the curtain material. But Sir Agraflame was quick to notice that Flicker's arms were now entangled in his. Bellowing wildly, Agraflame threw himself backwards and crashed against King Allfire's bedroom door; he fell into the room beyond, dragging Flicker and Sir Galahot with him. They fell into a tangled heap on the floor.

'Blazing dragons, what's going on?' demanded King Allfire, who had jumped out of bed and ignited a candle.

'Your Majesty,' panted Sir Galahot, struggling to free himself from the scaly, pointy tangle, 'Sir Agraflame was coming to assassinate you in the middle of the night!'

'Blazing dragons,' said King Allfire, 'what cheek!'

'No, My Liege!' said Sir Agraflame. 'Sir Galahot is trying to set me up - you know he's always had it in for me. I was just patrolling the corridors, making sure that everything was all right… and Sir Galahot attacked me with an axe!'

'I did not, sir!' Sir Galahot protested.

'Your Majesty, Sir Agraflame is lying,' said Flicker, managing to regain his feet at last. 'Sir Galahot was right all the time - he's in league with Count Geoffrey!'

'What's that you say?' said King Allfire. 'Sir Galahot, in league with Count Geoffrey?'

'No, sire, Sir Agraflame is in league with Count Geoffrey!' said Flicker. 'He's planning to let Geoffrey and his knights into Camelhot through the kitchen door at half-past three!'

'And he was going to pass the time until then by killing you with this axe!' Sir Galahot added.

'Blazing dragons… so Flame was right!' said King Allfire. 'She said I should watch my back with Sir Agraflame around. What have you to say for yourself, Sir Agraflame?'

Sir Agraflame opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Flicker was forced to jump to one side as a colossal jet of flame erupted from Agraflame's mouth. Sir Galahot, meanwhile, dashed back out into the corridor.

'I think we must treat that as an admission of guilt,' said King Allfire. 'I can see now that good, brave Sir Galahot was right all along. Sir Agraflame, you vile traitor, you will be taken from this place and… I say, look out, Flicker!'

Sir Agraflame had somehow managed to leap to his feet; Flicker was forced to hurl himself across the room as another blanket of fire erupted from Agraflame's mouth. Sir Galahot then reappeared in the moonlit doorway, carrying a large mace. He whacked Sir Agraflame over the head with enormous force. Agraflame crumpled to the floor, unconscious.

'That should do the trick, sir!' Sir Galahot grinned.

'Well done, Sir Galahot,' said King Allfire. 'And well done for recognising Sir Agraflame for the treacherous bounder that he clearly is. I thank you for your vigilance… I thank you both.'

'Your Majesty,' said Flicker, 'you… you called me Flicker.'

'Well, what of it?' said King Allfire. 'It's your name, isn't it?'

'Yes, Your Majesty.'

'There we are, then. Now, if you'd be so kind, I'd like the two of you to carry Sir Agraflame down to the dungeons and put him where he belongs - behind bars.'

'We shall do so, Your Majesty,' said Sir Galahot, 'with great pleasure.'

'And then,' said King Allfire, 'you will both join me in the kitchen, if you'd be so kind.'

'The kitchen, Your Majesty?' said Flicker.

'Yes, the kitchen,' said King Allfire. 'Well, Sir Agraflame had an appointment to keep, didn't he? Seeing as he is likely to be otherwise engaged, I think we'd better keep it for him, don't you?'

* * *

Four sodden, dishevelled figures clambered out of Camelhot's moat and hauled themselves into the kitchen garden.

'That moat is filthy!' said Count Geoffrey, brushing himself down. 'As soon as I'm King of Camelhot, I'm going to have it drained, cleared and then refilled!'

'I think I swallowed something disgusting,' said Evil Knight Number Three.

'You _are_ something disgusting,' said Count Geoffrey.

'My armour is filthy,' said Evil Knight Number Two. 'I only just cleaned it, too.'

'We'll all be filthy in a minute,' said Count Geoffrey. 'Filthy rich! Now, quit complaining and follow me.'

Count Geoffrey approached the kitchen door and knocked three times.

'Are you there?' he hissed through the keyhole. 'Open up, you stupid dragon - it's us!'

The door began to inch its way open; Count Geoffrey stood back and watched it, rocking impatiently on his heels. But his expression of triumph changed to an expression of horror when he saw what was on the other side of the door. King Allfire, Sir Galahot and Flicker were standing there. All three were armed, and smoke was rising from their nostrils.

'Well, good evening, Geoffrey,' said King Allfire. 'Something we can do for you, is there? Perhaps you've come to borrow a cup of sugar, hmm?'

Count Geoffrey could do nothing but gape in horrified surprise.

'What do we do, oh dread Count Geoffrey?' asked Evil Knight Number One.

'Well, under the circumstances, there's only one thing we _can_ do,' said Count Geoffrey. 'Run away!'

There was a flurry of movement followed by four loud splashes. King Allfire closed the kitchen door, chuckling to himself.

'Well, that was most enjoyable,' he said. 'The look on Geoffrey's face…'

'Most amusing, sire,' said Sir Galahot. 'Now, shall we escort you safely back to bed?'

'Yes, I suppose so,' said King Allfire, still chuckling. 'But I can't imagine that I'm in any danger now.'

A door crashed open somewhere nearby. King Allfire and Sir Galahot exchanged a worried look. Heavy footfalls could be heard in the corridor outside the kitchen, getting closer by the second.

'You did make sure to lock Sir Agraflame's prison door good and tight, didn't you?' said King Allfire.

'We did indeed, sire,' said Sir Galahot. 'Didn't we, Flicker?'

'We put him into the double-locked, high-security, escape-proof cell, Your Majesty,' said Flicker. 'There's no way he can escape - I'm sure of it.'

'Well, it certainly sounds like someone - or something - is on the warpath,' said King Allfire. 'I wonder what it could be.'

The door to the corridor that linked the kitchen to the Great Hall shook on its hinges, and then flew open. A very large figure stood silhouetted in the doorway, smoke issuing from its nose and mouth.

'Is it true?' the figure bawled. 'Is he here?'

'Oh… it's Queen Griddle!' Flicker realised, sounding very relieved.

'Well, hello there, my dear,' said King Allfire. 'We weren't expecting you back just yet, you know. I trust all is well with your mother.'

'Do stop babbling, Allfire, and tell me if it's true!' Griddle demanded, striding into the kitchen.

'If what's true, Griddle dear?' asked King Allfire.

'What do you think, you old fool?' Griddle snarled. 'Did you let that horrible, oily, dishonest little scroat who calls himself my nephew into the castle?'

'You mean Sir Agraflame, Your Majesty?' said Flicker.

'Of course I do!' Queen Griddle thundered. 'Well - is he here?'

'Um… yes, my dear,' said King Allfire.

'How could you have been so stupid, Allfire?' said Griddle. 'Agraflame is evil incarnate! He'll kill us all in our beds! For God's sake, we have to -'

'He's here in the castle, but he's locked in the dungeon, Your Majesty,' Sir Galahot cut in. 'Don't worry - he won't be coming out any time soon.'

'Oh… good,' said Queen Griddle. 'That's where he belongs, and no mistake.'

'Indeed, my dear,' said King Allfire. 'It's true that Agraflame was out to cause us a spot of bother, but thanks to brave Sir Galahot here, and to young Squire Flicker, disaster has been averted.'

'Splendid,' said Queen Griddle. 'Thank you, gentlemen. Well, I'm tired. Allfire, take me to bed at once!'

'Yes, my dear,' said King Allfire.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Flicker was pouring out coffee for Sir Loungelot when Flame walked past.

'Come and pour me some coffee next,' she whispered to him.

Flicker finished pouring Sir Loungelot's coffee and then moved over to the royal table. Flame smiled up at him.

'I heard all about what happened last night,' she said. 'I was sure you must be right about Sir Agraflame - that's why I told Daddy to watch out for him, and why I sent word to Stepmother Griddle to return to Camelhot as quickly as possible.'

'It was Sir Galahot who was right about Sir Agraflame, really, not me,' said Flicker. 'I just backed him up.'

'You didn't _just_ back him up, Flicker,' said Flame. 'You're a hero again… and the wonderful thing is that Daddy knows it this time, and I don't think he's about to forget it either.'

'I hope you're right,' said Flicker. 'He hasn't offered to knight me yet.'

'Of course he hasn't,' said Flame. 'You have to take these things in stages, Flicker - don't be impatient.'

They exchanged a smile and a discreet laugh; Flicker began to worry that they might be starting to attract attention.

'Your coffee cup is full now, Milady,' he said.

'Thank you, Flicker,' said Flame.

* * *

Sir Agraflame tried to haul himself to his feet, but he found that his hands were still tied with curtain material. Snarling and growling, he began to rip at his bonds with his teeth.

'So,' said a familiar voice, 'I guess they didn't trust you after all, huh?'

Sir Agraflame looked up to see Merle's transparent image standing over him.

'I must say, Sir Agraflame, you've proven to be a very disappointing mole,' said Merle.

'Have you come here just to torment me, witch?' snarled Sir Agraflame. 'Your plan failed and now I'll probably be forced to stay in this cell until I rot away to dust. Don't you think I've suffered enough?'

'Yes, I suppose you have,' said Merle. 'Still, it sounds like you're resigned to your fate, so I may as well leave you to it… unless, of course, you'd care to negotiate some new terms with old Merle. You want me to spring you?'

'Are you serious?' said Sir Agraflame. 'Of course I do!'

'Well, I could do that,' said Merle, 'but there'd have to be some form of payment on your part.'

'Name your price, witch,' said Sir Agraflame.

'Foolish dragon,' Merle chuckled. 'You should think twice before saying something like that to someone like me…'

Merle's cackles filled the dungeon as Sir Agraflame's cell was enveloped in blinding white light.


End file.
